Rockstar North
1st Logo (Grand Theft Auto III Variant) (2001) Logo: On a black background, we see the Rockstar Games logo (an R with a star attached to it) in a light blue color with a bunch of white dots surrounding the logo's outline. It spins around two times, then zooms back. A blue box appears around the logo, the R turns black (with a white outline), and the star turns white (with a black outline). This logo comes directly after the Rockstar Games animation. FX/SFX: Pretty good computer animation. Music/Sounds: Background energy humming. Availability: Can be seen on the PC, Xbox and IOS versions of Grand Theft Auto III. Scare Factor: Low; the logo may surprise some, especially if they're expecting the DMA logo and end up with this. 2nd Logo (GTA Vice City Variant) (2002) Logo: We see the famous Commodore 64 menu, with **** ROCKSTAR NORTH **** at the top, READY. below it, and a blinking insertion point below that. The insertion point types LOAD "VICE CITY" and PRESS PLAY ON TAPE appears. The menu disappears for a brief moment, and then reappears, with OK below PRESS PLAY ON TAPE and the text SEARCHING and FOUND VICE CITY. The menu disappears again, and the background changes to a bunch of rapidly changing multicolored lines. A white rectangle with the Rockstar North logo and a black oval reading NORTH below it then appears, and stays on screen for about 6 seconds. FX/SFX: Familiar Commodore 64 effects and the rapidly changing lines. Cheesy Factor: The Rockstar North logo is very grainy looking, like how a picture looks when you stretch it out to make it bigger, and the rectangle around it doesn't look like it should be there, although these things may have been done deliberately. Music/Sounds: Typing sounds when LOAD "VICE CITY" is typed, the sound of something being inserted when the menu disappears the first time, the sound of a key being typed when the menu disappears the second time, and an 8-bit tune played on the 8580 SID chip when the Rockstar North logo is on screen. The song "Video Killed the Radio Star" by The Buggles plays throughout. Availability: Can be seen on Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Scare Factor: Low; the sudden appearance of the rapidly changing lines may surprise some, especially those who have epilepsy, but it should be a favorite of Commodore 64 fans. 3rd Logo (Manhunt Variant) (2003) Logo: Superimposed over the opening of the game, we see the Rockstar North logo with white magnets above and below it. "A", in black, is on the top magnet, while "ROCKSTAR NORTH GAME", also in black, is on the bottom magnets. The logo "flickers" a few times, and then fades out. FX/SFX: The "flickering." Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game, accompanied by static sounds. Availability: Can be seen on Manhunt for PC, PlayStation 2 and Xbox. Scare Factor: Medium to high; although the "scariness" is deliberate. The "flickering" combined with the creepy music and the opening of the game could scare quite a lot, but it really puts you in the mood to play a great game. 4th Logo (GTA San Andreas Variant) (2004) Logo: On a black background, we see the Rockstar North logo being drawn onto the screen with the invisible marker, along with a registered trademark. "rockstar north", in the "San Andreas" font, appears below, a white outline appears around the R, and the star turns white. After few seconds, the outline of the R, the star and the name fade out, leaving the blue part intact. FX/SFX: Simple animation. Music/Sounds: The sound of a marker's lid "popping" off, and a few "scribble" sounds. Availability: Can be seen on Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas for PC, PlayStation 2, and Xbox. Scare Factor: None. 5th Logo (other variants) (2005- ) TBA Category:Seizure-Inducing Logos